Assisted Overtime
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack finds Ianto working later and one thing leads to another... thank god!


Assisted Overtime

Jack woke from a deep sleep, not quite sure what woke him. Then he smelt it.

Coffee.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Jack put on his trousers and undershirt. He climbed the ladder that led into his office and peered out of the window. As he looked out, he was Ianto in the small kitchen pouring coffee. Jack walked down the stairs and over to the kitchen. Because he didn't have any shoes on, Ianto didn't hear him approaching.

"Is there enough there for two?"

Ianto froze, then turned around to face Jack. "Er, yes, sir." Ianto got another cup and filled it with black coffee.

"Thanks."

Ianto smiled shyly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Jack shook his head. "You didn't."

"If I did…."

"Relax. I smelt the coffee."

Jack saw Ianto look at him from under his long eyelashes.

What was it about this young Welshman that drove him crazy?

"I was just about to check the computer. See if there's been any Rift activity." Ianto informed Jack.

"Okay. Let's go look."

Taking their coffee with them, the two men walked over to one of the many computers. Putting his coffee cup down, Ianto keyed in his password and waited for the machine to boot up. A map appeared with coordinates underneath it.

"Looks okay." Ianto told Jack.

"Yeah."

Jack put his hand on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto closed his eyes for a moment. Putting his cup down beside Ianto's, Jack put his other hand on Ianto's other shoulder. Moving them down the young man's back, he put them under his armpits and up across his chest to his shoulders. Ianto leaned his head to one side and rested it against Jack's shoulder. Jack slowly turned Ianto around so their eyes met. Jack saw the trust in the younger man's blue eyes.

Tilting his head forward, Jack kissed Ianto. It lasted maybe five seconds, but both men were breathing hard.

Neither man spoke. It seemed they didn't need words.

Jack ran his hand down Ianto's body until it rested on his belt buckle. Ianto moaned slightly.

Jack dropped his other hand, keeping eye contact with Ianto. He began to undo the belt and then the button and zipper on his trousers. Putting his hand inside Ianto's boxers, he cupped his penis.

"Sir!" moaned Ianto.

Jack pushed his trousers down a little further and put his knee between Ianto's legs, parting them. Ianto didn't resist.

Moving his leg, Jack removed his hand from Ianto's boxers and pushed them and his trousers down over his slim hips. Down over his thighs, letting them drop to the floor. Ianto stepped out of them, kicking off his shoes before hand.

Jack took the younger man into his hand again, his fingers wet with pre-cum. Ianto pushed into his hand, his erection needing attention.

"J….Jack."

"Sshh, it's okay."

Jack continued to massage Ianto's erection then pressed their lips together. Their tongues battled for domination.

Slowly, Jack moved Ianto so that they were lying on the floor. Jack was over Ianto, still working his erection.

Ianto pulled at Jack's undershirt, tearing it in the process.

"Sorry."

But he wasn't.

Jack smiled and removed the torn garment.

He repositioned himself so that he could take Ianto into his mouth. Taste this sweet man before him. His hand went to fondle Ianto's swollen balls. Ianto writhed under his expert manipulation.

Letting go of his balls, Jack moved his hand to Ianto's back passage. He parted his legs and put a finger at the entrance to Ianto's anus. Ianto tensed. Jack lifted his head.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Ianto's eyes held trust. He smiled, then nodded.

"Draw your knees up."

Ianto obeyed.

Jack went back to sucking on Ianto's erection while his finger worked it's way inside Ianto.

"Oh, God!"

Jack moved his finger in and out, then added a second. He felt Ianto tense, then relax. Ianto pushed up into his mouth.

Releasing Ianto, Jack stood up and removed his trousers. He wasn't wearing anything under them. Ianto's eyes opened wide as he took in the sight of Jack's hard on.

"Come up on your knees," urged Jack.

Ianto was too far gone to stop now. He got onto his knees, Jack pushing the top half of his body forward so his arse was in the air. Positioning himself between Ianto's legs, Jack stroked his own erection so that it was slick with his pre-cum. Slowly, he put his penis against Ianto's anus and put the head of it in. Ianto moaned loudly. Jack pushed a little deeper and Ianto cried out.

"Jesus!"

Moving his hand around to the front, Jack grasped Ianto's penis and began to pump it slowly, taking his mind off of what Jack was about to do.

As Ianto took up the rhythm with his hips, Jack pushed all the way in and held it there. Ianto's body shivered, but Jack kept up the pumping of his erection, bringing him close to the edge.

But not yet.

Jack wanted them to cum together.

He slowly began to move in and out of Ianto. Making sure to rub against his prostate.

As Ianto pushed into Jack's hand, so Jack pulled put of Ianto, then back in until Ianto quickened his thrusting as his orgasm approached.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Jack!"

He came in Jack's hand and a second later, Jack came inside him. Their bodies shook together.

As one.

Ianto's knees buckled and Jack ended up resting his hands either side of Ianto to steady himself. Ianto was breathing deeply, gasping for air in the aftermath of lovemaking.

Straddling Ianto's waist, Jack gently turned him over and laid beside him, taking him into his arms.

Ianto had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Jack kissed him tenderly.

"That…was amazing." Ianto said after the kiss.

"Yes it was," said Jack. "Come back to bed with me. I promise I'll let you sleep." Jack smiled. "Well, maybe."

Ianto smiled, wiping away the tears.

Jack stood, helping Ianto to his feet. Picking up their clothes, Ianto followed Jack up to his office and down into his bunker style bedroom.

Ianto got onto the bed first and lay with his back to the wall. Jack got in beside him, enveloping Ianto in his arms. Ianto rested his head on Jack's chest. He absently stroked Ianto's hair.

Ianto smiled. "I have loved you for so long."

Jack kissed the top of his head. "Me, too."

Ianto tilted his head back to look up at Jack. "You love me?"

Jack smiled. "Oh, yeah."

Ianto snuggled closer. "Mmmm. This was worth staying late for."

They fell asleep in each others arms.

Jack woke a few hours later, Ianto was curled against him. Jack kissed the top of his head and Ianto stirred slightly, moving his hand to rest on Jack's right nipple.

"I wasn't a dream, was it?" asked Ianto, sleepily.

Jack laughed. "I hope not. Although, I wouldn't mind goin' through it again."

Ianto pinched Jack's nipple gently. "You."

Jack quickly turned Ianto onto his back and looked down at him. "You are so beautiful."

Ianto blushed. "Am not."

Tilting his head up so their eyes met, Jack said, "Yes, you are."

"And you are very handsome."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I always knew that."

Ianto shook his head.

Kissing Ianto on the lips, Jack traced his hand down over Ianto's chest and stomach. The younger man arched his back. Jack's hand went lower.

Ianto rested his hand over Jack's, preventing him from going lower still. "I….want to love you."

Jack smiled and leaned back on the bed, allowing Ianto to move over.

There was pure love in the younger man's eyes as Jack looked into them.

"Tell me if I do something wrong."

Jack smiled. "You won't."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss and Ianto moved his hand to Jack's erection. He removed his lips from Jack's and traced wet kisses from his neck to his stomach. Raising his head, he watched Jack's face. Pure delight.

He stroked the area around Jack's tangle of pubic hair, kissing each thigh. Jack pushed up. Taking the hint, Ianto touched the tip of Jack's penis with his tongue. Opening his mouth further, Ianto took the head of Jack's erection into his mouth, licking eagerly. Jack moaned. Moving his hand to caress Jack's balls, Ianto nipped at the side of Jack's penis, teasing him.

"Ianto!"

Ianto smiled at his ability to work Jack into a frenzy.

Going back to his erection, Ianto took it into his mouth, into his throat, holding it there for a second, getting used to it's length. Pulling back up, Ianto swirled his tongue around the head, tasting the pre-cum. His hand continued to caress Jack's balls as his mouth slide down the erection.

"Mmmm." Jack moaned, placing his hand gently on Ianto's head.

Ianto continued to suck up and down Jack's throbbing member, tightening his hand around Jack's balls.

Letting Jack's penis slip from his mouth, Ianto lifted his head to look at Jack. "I want to be inside you."

Jack smiled and let Ianto lift his legs over his shoulders. Ianto was fully aroused and slick with pre-cum. Jack watched eagerly as Ianto positioned himself for entry. Jack relaxed to make it easier for his new lover. Ianto pushed gently, watching Jack's face all the time. Jack smiled and nodded to him. Ianto pushed all the way in and moaned.

"Oh, Jack!"

Taking up a rhythm, Ianto pushed in and out of Jack, as Jack reached for his own penis and stroked himself slowly. Ianto smiled seeing the pleasure he was giving his lover.

As his orgasm approached, Ianto moved his body with more urgency, touching Jack's prostate, bringing him ever closer to the edge, too.

Within seconds of each other Jack and Ianto reached climax. Jack's seed spilling over his hand and stomach.

Ianto smiled as his body began to relax and he slipped out of Jack.

Jack pulled him up into his arms, wrapping his legs around Ianto's slim waist.

"You were incredible."

Ianto smiled. "So were you."

They kissed.

"Will we always be like this, Cariad?"

Jack pushed back damp hair from Ianto's forehead. "Yes. Always."

Ianto smiled, falling asleep across his lovers chest.

Jack sighed, then fell asleep too.


End file.
